Talk:Yorick/@comment-4664737-20121023135941
FUNNY STORY: (Me and my friend playing with friends) (Me lock in Lulu) Friend: Okay, I'm gonna be Support Yorick! (She said it AFTER I locked in Lulu) Me: (Something snapped in me) MUST... PROTECT... ROLE... Me: WATDAPAK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M THE SUPPORT HERE! GET YOUR ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! Friend: But I'm supporting! I'm much better supporting that you are! Me: Oh, you didn't... In-game: Our line-up: Lulu, Zyra, Ezreal, Yorick (Exhaust and Teleport) and Hecarim Enemy line-up: LeBlanc, Shyvana, Garen, Draven and Rammus Me: SEE???!!! I'm much better at supporting than you are!!! Friend: Oh, please. I have more damage in one ghoul that you have combined! Me: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A SUPPORT, YOU ****!!! YORICK'S A FIGHTER!!! Friend: Oh, so that's supporting? Ez died while he was with you. Didn't happen when he was with me. Me: Your SS, *****, brings anyone back for 10 sec.? Friend: So that means I'm better at supporting than you? Me: See that? I just turned Leb into a pussy! Friend: That's because that's what you're only good at! Me: And I just saved your ass with my SS for the nth time? Friend: And let the carry die instead? That's not a good supporting. (In the end, we ended up with a different build. Me AP. She AD. Zyra ended up supporting) Friend: OMFG. You have more kills than Ez and Zyra. That's supporting? Me: I'm letting you do the supporting because you need it more than I do. Friend: Oh, so you mean I'm the better support? Me: No, I'm LETTING you have it because this would be a messed up game if I didn't. Ezreal: It's pretty messed up already. Me and Friend: What was that? (Glares) Ezreal: Nothing. 10 minutes later, attempting Baron steal: Me: HAH!!! I stole the Baron, *****!!! Friend: And let 2 people die for it? Me: Envy much? Moment of truth, both Nexus vulnerable, we have 2 Inhibitors down, they have 2 but 1 is respawning. Me: Oh, well. It was a good game. We could've won if it weren't for the dirt-bag. OMG. She's using a Pentakill skin but in-game she penta-feeds. Friend: (Keeps quiet) (Hecarim and Ezreal attempts backdoor. Gets killed by Leb and Shyv) (Exhanges by killing backdooring Draven) (Enemy team invades) Me: So where the hell is OUR SUPPORT? (Me and others die defending) (Defeat?) Announcer: VICTORY!!! (Our team) Our team: (0_0)!!! (0_o)??? \(o_o)/ Me: WHA-?! HOW-?! Friend: Ward, baby, ward. (She had teleport) Me: How the hell did you place it there?! Friend: Heca. Me: Ooohhh... Me: But I'm still the better support. Result chat: M: I'M THE BETTER SUPPORT! F: NO, I AM!!! M: ME!!! F: YEAH, RIGHT!!! YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR PIXIE UP YOUR ASS!!! M: SAME WITH YOUR GHOULS!!! F: YOU KILLED BARON, I KILLED NEXUS!!! M: THAT WAS A FLUKE!!! F: BUT STILL IT HAPPENED!!! Our team and enemy team: =(-_-)= MORAL LESSON: "Any good player can get a kill, it takes a great one to give it to someone." -Me